Um Sentimento Diferente
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Gaara não sabia o que era amor até conhecer ela.


**Um sentimento diferente**

Amor. Se alguém lhe perguntasse o que é amor, ele responderia que é um sentimento que nos torna fraco. Um ninja não precisa sentir amor. Amizade é o único sentimento aceitável para um shinobi. Ele pensava assim, até aquele dia. Quando uma kunoichi de cabelos loiros e incríveis olhos azuis foi mandada para Suna, em missão.

É claro que ele já havia conhecido outras garotas muito bonitas, mas dispensara cada uma delas. Beleza era a única coisa que elas possuíam. É claro que a loira de Konoha era muito bonita, não negava isso, mas havia um brilho especial em seu olhar, um ar decidido e meigo também. Percebeu que ela era diferente e, quando esta se apresentou como a líder dos Torturados ANBU, ele ficou mais impressionado ainda.

Admirou toda a coragem da garota e o profissionalismo que tinha quando entrava em ação, usando genjutsu para torturas os prisioneiros das piores maneiras possíveis. Ele observava as seções de tortura e se encantava com cada movimento dela.

Em uma das noites, não conseguindo dormir, o kazekage se dirigiu ao quarto dela em silêncio, apenas para observá-la. Ela estava acordada, tremendo de frio, sentiu o perfume dele, um perfume delirante.

-Gaara. –ela disse, deixando o surpreso por ela saber que ele estava ali. –Estou com mu... muito frio.

Ele pegou-a no colo e foi para seu escritório, colocou-a no chão sentada perto da lareira, a cobriu com um cobertor e foi buscar um chá.

Voltou e se sentou ao lado dela, observando a face da loira iluminada pela fraca luz do fogo. "Delicada, perfeita", era só isso que ele pensava.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo também e se perdeu nos olhos dele.

Ele encarando o azul do mar.

Ela observando o verde das árvores.

Sem perceber se aproximaram cada vez mais, "Amor, será que é isso que eu estou sentindo?", foi a última coisa que ele pensou antes de beijá-la. Ela sentiu tudo desaparecer a sua volta, só existia ele e os beijos.

Gaara pegou-a no colo e deitou a sofá, ficando por cima dela. Foi ali, naquele sofá que ele sentiu o amor pela primeira vez. Antes de pegar no sono, o kazekage ainda precisava dizer o que sentia. Apoiou-se no sofá e fitou-a. Ela ainda abraçando-o pela cintura.

-Eu te amo, Ino. –ele disse.

-Eu também te amo, Gaara. –ela confirmou.

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez, um sorriso totalmente sincero. Se deitou ao lado e juntos dormiram, tranqüilos.

No outro dia, ela se despediu e voltou para sua vila. Não queria ir, mas tinha ordens a cumprir.

Ino passou uma semana procurando por missões que levassem à Suna. Mas, constantes enjôos fizeram a Hokage afastá-la do trabalho. Mais uma semana e os enjôos da loira não passavam. Preocupada com a Kunoichi, Tsunade mandou-a fazer alguns exames. Estes confirmaram que ela estava...

-GRÁVIDA??? –Ino gritou quando soube do resultado.

-É isso aí Ino. –falou Sakura que fora levar os exames a mando de Tsunade. –É melhor você tomar todas as providências e casar logo. Se é que você sabe quem é o pai. –sorriu irônica.

-Sai daqui Sakura. AGORA!!! –não estava para brincadeiras agora. É claro que ela sabia quem era o pai. Mas será que ele iria aceitar?

Resolveu pedir para Tsunade deixá-la ir para a Aldeia da Areia, era melhor contar a noticia agora.

-Por favor, Tsunade-sama.

-Ino, não posso deixá-la ir sozinha. Leve pelo menos Sakura com você.

-Já falei com Hinata. Ela vai comigo.

-Tudo bem então, mas não entendi porque precisa ir lá nesse estado.

-São motivos pessoais Hokage-sama. Por favor, não pergunte.

-Se é assim.

Três dias depois ela e Hinata chegaram a Suna. Ino foi diretamente para o escritório dele. O caminho que sabia tão bem... Entrou sem bater apenas para encontrá-lo assinado alguns papéis.

-Olá... –ela disse.

-Olá... –ele se levantou para beijá-la. Como sentira saudades dela...

-Precisamos conversar Gaara.

-Algo grave.

-Depende do ponto de vista.

-O que houve??

-Estou grávida e obviamente, o filho é seu.

-Como? –ele arregalou os olhos.

-Eu sei que não era planejado nem nada, mas Gaara eu não vou tirá-lo e se você não quiser, eu cuido sozinha.

-Sozinha?? Ino! Pelo amor de Deus, eu te amo e você sabe disso. Um filho? É a melhor coisa do mundo.

-Você está feliz mesmo?

-Claro. –pegou-a no colo e a beijou. –Vamos nos casar e cuidar desse filho. Espero que saia bonito como você.

-Eu te amo Gaara.

-Eu também.

**Em Konoha**

-Tsunade-sama, quer dizer que a Ino foi para Suna grávida? –perguntou Sakura

-Foi sim, Hinata foi junto. Suponho que o pai do filho dela more lá.

-Mas, eu vi Hinata hoje. Onde está a Ino?

-O que???? Hinata voltou sem Ino.

-Parece que s... –ela ia respondendo quando foi interrompida por um grito.

-TSUNADE-SAMA. –era Shizune.

-O que houve?

-Uma carta de Ino. –ela entregou para a Hokage. Esta a pegou e abriu.

_Cara Hokage,_

_Sei que sou uma kunoichi de Konoha, mas agora meu lugar é aqui em Suna. Se precisarem de mim estou aqui. Em Suna._

_Obrigada por tudo, aqui vai o convite de meu casamento, Gaara ficaria honrado se você e os outros pudessem estar aqui comemorando esse dia conosco._

_Até algum dia,_

_Ino._

-Ino e Gaara. Quem diria... –ela falou sorrindo.

-INO E GAARA?????????? –Sakura.

-Incrível não?

-SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!! CADE VOCÊ???????? –sai correndo e gritando.

-Então, é assim que tudo termina? –pensa a Hokage. –Que sejam felizes.


End file.
